Too Many Words
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Hiccup didn't understand why the world would be so cruel as to play with his mind. One moment, he new nothing but hatred for the Vikings. The next, he understood everything they were saying. Why? Why did it sound like something so familiar. No. Too many... too many words... ('What if Hiccup was raised by dragons'. Inspired by "Nightfall" with a Hiccstrid and humane Hiccup twist).
1. Chapter 1

**Too Many Words**

**Summary: Hiccup didn't understand why the world would be so cruel as to play with his mind. One moment, he new nothing but hatred for the Vikings. Next, he understood everything they were saying. Why? Why did it sound like something so familiar. No. Too many... too many words... **

Hiccup was never positive about anything; there were too many things in life that kept running, kept moving, so that even if the idea were sturdy, it would eventually fall with another in its place. If Cloudjumper had not insisted to call him "Hiccup", the other dragons would have insisted on calling him "The Running River" for his inability to stay put. He'd been like that for as long as he could remember, not that that would bring him very much. Nearly ten of his hatchling years were fuzzy, but he never told anyone that. Part of him feared. Hiccup feared to understand what he had forgotten. Some nights he would try, but something in the back of his mind would itch, and, if he persisted, screamed. Hiccup merely told himself there was nothing to know.

The Alpha always seemed to favor him as an individual. He never called him "Hiccup". Alpha never called anyone by what they were commonly called by the other dragons. There were always special names, something tat signified who you were. Alpha always called Hiccup "Change" for reasons no one in the nest could fathom.

Most other dragons were annoyed by Hiccup's stubbornness, always stuck to whatever he set his mind on. No one could ever _change_ his mind. But the elders always said that the Alpha had foresight, the ability to see in one what others couldn't.

Toothless, though, was usually the one most... _concerned_ about Hiccup's change. He believed that "stubbornness" and "change" were two different things, the latter more important than the other, and Hiccup seemed to possess it more than the others thought. The only problem was, the "change" concerned Vikings that Hiccup was infatuated with.

Or _had _been.

Now Hiccup had _changed_ and Vikings were more equivalent with Master Death. Toothless never liked Hiccup being around such vile and dangerous creatures, but Hiccup started to suddenly avoid such personas, with simmering rage beneath his skin. Toothless found it difficult to understand what was going on, but he had a feeling that it had to do with Hiccup's lack in vocabulary when it came to the word "mother".

Toothless and Cloudjumper dared not to bring it up. They called it grief. And Hiccup didn't call it anything. Was there a need to name something that did not exist?

**.:.:.**

_**An awful idea**_ Toothless grumbled in a short precision of "ooo"s and "reek"s. The Dragon language was more like Morse code (to the modern day and outside mind); its sounds were like the dots and dashes, the more there were and the different patterns used, the different the words were. It was also difficult to use with such complication, one wrong sound and _**good**_ could go to _**food**_, as Hiccup had found Toothless saying once _**that is not food**_ rather than _**that is not good**_. Hiccup's amusement wouldn't have bothered Toothless if they hadn't been alerting each other of hunters.

_**We will be fine, normal **_Hiccup responded. Dragon language also lacked contractions, adding to the complications. Because of the complications, dragons seldom used more than two sentences, five words a sentence. Hiccup, of course, like to play around with words. Well, up until... there was that ringing bell. Too many words. That wasn't important anyway. He didn't understand why Toothless was so against this; it was what every dragon did.

_**Only cowards**_ Toothless responded.

This irritated Hiccup. True, the only dragons that actually raided the Vikings were the one afraid of displeasing a lazy, selfish Queen, but this was different.

_**They take from us. We take from them**_**.** Hiccup said using sharp and clipped words, similar to the words from the Vikings. Too similar. _Too many words_.

Toothless was overly concerned with where Hiccup was going with this. Hiccup hadn't showed signs of what had happened those years ago, and the times where it was hinted at made Toothless fear Hiccup's sanity. This was getting closer to those times. Not only that, but Hiccup was practically saying that this was a revenge plot.

_**We are leaving**_. Toothless said firmly. Hiccup growled a warning.

_**Fine**_. He said, unclipping himself from his harness. Hiccup had been a resourceful one, making suits of shed scales of dragons with darker hide. It, like its matching mask, was made of dark blur, crimson, and black scales from differing dragon families. Within the suit was Hiccup's secret weapon (amongst other items that were more... flammable). Hiccup stood up on Toothless's leather (for lack f better words) saddle tensed his body into a stiff, upright position, and weighted himself to one side, causing him to plummet towards the ground.

Toothless flickered up, them to Hiccup in panic. No, why was his companion doing this? _**Hiccup!**_ Toothless exclaimed, soaring to retrieve him.

Hiccup, however, was laughing at the feeling of rushing wind before stretching out his arms, expanding his wings and flipping open a tail fin. Toothless eventually caught up to him and Hiccup looked over.

_**You act like this is a first!**_ He laughed. Toothless shook his head.

_**Not the reason. Get on!**_ Toothless insisted. Hiccup laughed. He knew he could get Toothless to do this with him, but why no play with him first?

_**Nope.**_

Toothless's eyes widened. _**Hiccup, please**_.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Toothless was always so dramatic. Acting as if everything was the end of the world. Never once was Toothless carefree. At least, "never" in the memories that Hiccup had... No. _Too many words_.

_**Ask again**_. Hiccup teased.

_**HICCUP! NOW! **_Toothless roared.

Everything happened in slow motion after that. The whoosh of the bola, the vaguely remember, clipped words of the Vikings, and the oncoming darkness that swallowed Hiccup whole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was actually originally deleted, due to lack of reviews. But, because of a request by AdenineThymine (Wait, I just realized what your name meant XD). Anyways, so this has another chance. We'll see if it works out.**

**Here is my original A/N.**

"**So this was written during one of my "moods" where I write overly complicated and hard-to-understand stories. Hiccup and Toothless are extremely OOC. I was actually planning on making this a one-shot, but I thought otherwise. Too big of a cliffhanger. So, if you guys actually like this, then Astrid's POV (ish) is next. **

**... but that's only if this wasn't totally trash.**

**~ Sam**_**"**_

**The reason why I was in this mood was because I had just seen the play Wicked in which following events ended in an onslaught of depression.**

**So, next chapter will be written in a better mood (reason why this wasn't already remade from said mood is because I am back in that mood today), and some... more familiar things.**

**~ Sam**

**P.S. No! How To Hide Your Spirit is falling into ruin! :(|**


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Many Words**

Astrid disliked warmth. It was an odd thing to say really, especially with the lack of summer in Berk. But, in a paradox, that was exactly why Astrid hated warmth. The winters in Berk were harsh and frigid, and summers were just barely marginally less so, meaning that "warmth" meant "fire" and "fire" meant "dragon."

So when Astrid woke up to both the yells of folks the feeling of intense heat, between the two, it was the heat that made Astrid aware of the dragons raiding Berk.

Astrid didn't grab extra clothes or braid her hair; she slept fully clothed and hair in her tradition braid and band. Her only preparation was to grab her axe and bucket. Then she was off into the night.

It had been a few years since she had been off of water brigade, but the route was still familiar to her and she often took it to get to the forge. Astrid didn't like to get her supplies from there, but the safest Viking was the one closest to the forge, where weapons were on command. Within zone of safety was Stoick the Vast. He wasn't there because of safety; he was there to give orders and to receive information where he could be heard best.

Stoick the Vast used to be a kinder man, less commanding and unforgiving of mistakes, even take some mead down and dance, but it was all a thing a myth to Astrid and others her age (and younger). It was explained that Stoick had a wife and son, but both were taken on a dragon raid. Neither of the two and, surprisingly, the dragon was ever seen again. It was what made Stoick the man he was: cold and strict. And Astrid didn't mind that; she couldn't imagine the chief being a better chief without it. There were a lot of people, who disagreed with her, but Astrid stuck by the rules of strictness, something Stoick was.

Stoick was spitting commands very fiercely today, and villagers ran around with high adrenaline, in turn making Astrid both confused and excited; what was going on? What dragon was here?

At first, Astrid thought it was the dragon that took the chief's family, but she was wrong; it was a Night Fury. Not that Astrid was complaining. No one had seen a Night Fury in years. It had seemed to disappear along with the chief's family. It would have been more of a celebration if the chief's loss hadn't been only a few months fresh. The fact that the Night Fury was back was dangerous, but could also lead to ultimate honor.

Astrid ran over to a catapult that the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were fighting over.

"This'll be the one that— "

"I'll take that," Astrid said, not wanting someone in the village get shot instead of a dragon.

The twins didn't argue back; it was an unspoken rule never to argue with Astrid. You either had the choice of loosing or a broken nose. Astrid ran the catapult over to the edge where there weren't any people, where she could get a clear view of the other side of the Night Fury. It was slower than last seen, but still fast. However, in this time, it had slowed dramatically. It dodged shots, but it seemed almost... distracted. Astrid looked around it, trying to see if there were other dangerous dragons that had escaped notice. And she found it.

Well, not exactly. It had wings of a dragon, but it was slower. Much slower. If you looked closely, you could see pokes from the edge of the wings. And there wasn't a tail, either. Rather, two long points. Astrid stopped aiming for the Night Fury and began aiming at the Mystery Dragon. It was easy, only taking one shot. As the figure fell from the sky, so did the dragon, trying the reach the Mystery Dragon in time.

Astrid shot off to get her prey before someone else in the village claimed it. When she arrived, it was clear Snotlout, the heir, was trying for credit.

"And it shot out like this and— "

"What did _I _catch, Snotlout?" Astrid interrupted.

Gobber, Stoick's trusted friend looked over at her.

"Now tha' makes more sense. Ye shoul really see what it is!"

Astrid was pushed over to two figures; one the large black body of what presumably was a dragon and something else... something more... _human_. It had of black face, in which, once Astrid got closer, was actually a mask. There were large metal claws protruding from thick leather gloves, and it was growling at the people trying to attack his dragon companion.

The Night Fury was doing the same, but was getting more on coming attacks. Trying to get an advantage, Astrid went for the Dragon Boy, wrapping her hands from behind him. Stopping his airway.

Astrid could have hacked at him with her axe, but she wanted to test something first. As the boy was screeching, scratching at her with its claws, she felt it. Fragile bones, and, most of all thin skin, neither qualities of a dragon. When her hands were bloody, she let go, and the boy collapsed to the ground, gasping for air, swinging wildly as defense.

"Stop!" Astrid yelled.

No one had heard her over the excitement. Astrid tried again, with more vengeance.

"STOP! Right. Now!" She yelled.

Weapons dropped and grips on shields loosened. In return, to Astrid's curiosity, the dragon paused its attacks. Both of the creatures ran off as fast as they could, into the forest, causing groans from the ground.

Astrid's stomach only dropped, though, when she heard a deep rumbling voice of the chief, asking

"Where did they go? Why did you stop?"

Soon, Astrid was looking up at the only human face that could make Astrid tremble in fear.

"Explain. Now." Where the two words Astrid had to obey.

Astrid collected herself and looked up at the man.

"One of them, sir. The smaller one, he's..." Astrid trailed off, unsure of what to say. What was he? He had human bones, human skin, but moved and attacked like a dragon.

"It was what?" The chief commanded.

"... human," Astrid tried, knowing that "Dragon boy" would just lead up to that explanation.

"Human?" Stoick asked, "That _thing_ with the dragon was human?"

"Yes sir, I checked," Astrid refrained from cringing at the weakness of that statement.

But Stoick believed her. Well, sort of. The look in his eyes held disbelief, but at least it wasn't doubt. The chief shook his head and Astrid braced herself.

"Well, either way, they got away. As punishment, fire brigade is in order for you. This is a disgrace."

Astrid's heart sank.

"But sir! This could be valuable. With the both of them alive, we could have the boy— "

"Astrid," Stoick interrupted, "We don't even know for sure if that _thing_ is even human. I'm sorry, but there was no excuse for what you did."

People filtered out and anyone who tried to gloat at Astrid failed with a missing tooth. Astrid couldn't believe it. Why? Why hadn't the chief believed her? Or anyone else for that matter. Astrid swung her axe against the side of her house, leaving a chip off, just below the last one.

Astrid was going to prove what he saw. She was going to prove that consequentially rid the island of the dragons plaguing it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Exposition! Drabble-like paragraphs! Pitiful length!**

**... but an update. This got a LEETLE more attention than it did last time, so I figured I was also a "LEETLE more" overdue for an update. Sorry...**

**Review= Update!**

**~ Sam**


End file.
